Her Choice
by Ladycaroline13
Summary: The sequel to His Call. Six months after escaping Hell, Caroline and Roman are finally together. They live as happy as one could be after the event they had witnessed. One day Alex reappears at their doorstep, what does she want?
1. Chapter 1

Lucifer stands in his doorway looking at the horizon. It's been six months since they had escaped. He snarled slamming to door and started walking back to his throne room. He grabbed his mirror from his pocket and smiled.

"Show me Caroline," Lucifer said. He almost threw the mirror when he saw Caroline riding Roman.

"God damn it!" He growled out to no one. He thrust the mirror back in his pocket and sits on his throne. Belial walks into the throne room and winces when she sees her fathers face.

"The plan is in motion," Belial said. Lucifer smiles at the news.

I groan as I walk into my home. Dealing with unruly people at my job wore me out. I open the door to see Roman on the couch drinking a beer. He smiles as soon as he sees me. I walk over and give him a kiss then remove my coat.

"How was your day?" I ask.

"Long. Nothing fun happened. Dinner is in the oven," Roman said.

"Thanks," I said grabbing the heaping plate of food out of the oven. I raise an eyebrow at the amount of food but smile because he cooked for me. I sit down next to him and start eating. After I finish Roman pulls me into his lap.

"Mine," Roman said nuzzling my neck. He then growled and looked at me

"Who touched you?" Roman asked. I looked at him confused, then remembering helping an old man who fell. I explain this to him and his expression softens. Ever since the incident, Roman got pissed if it wasn't just my scent or his mixed in.

"Go shower baby girl," Roman said kissing my neck. I roll my eyes and go do what he requests. After I get out of the shower the doorbell rings. I quickly get dressed in a t-shirt and shorts and go to see who is at the door.

"It's been awhile," Alex said smiling at me.

"Yeah it has. Is there a problem?" I ask looking to Roman who was pissed. Alex dropped by once a month to give us updates on Hell. Since the boys had left, some of Lucifers creatures started escaping. Because of the escapes, Alex had been gone for longer then expected.

"God is missing," Alex said. I blink a few times and debate on laughing.

"God can't be missing. He's suppose to watch everything from Heaven," I said. Roman looks at me grimly and that had me on edge.

"God disappeared a week ago and SHE has help keeping everything in check," Alex said.

"Wait. God is a woman?" I ask. That explained a lot.

"Currently, God is a woman," Roman said. Now I was confused.

"Ok. What does that have to do with us?" I ask.

"Because God is missing, no one can keep Lucifer in his cell," Akex said. All the blood drained from my face. Roman pulls me to him as I start shivering.

"What are you going to do about this?" Roman asks rubbing my back.

"A few Angels and I are keeping him in his home, but we can't hold him for much longer," Alex said.

"So you just came to warn us," Roman said.

"Unfortunately, yes," Alex said.

"None of you has the power to keep him in line?" I ask turning to face Alex.

"Only God has that power," Alex said.

"Then find her!" I snap. Dealing with Lucifer again had me scared. Once was enough. Alex nods as she walks to the door.

"Caroline, be careful," Alex said leaving our home. I collapse onto the couch. Roman pulls me into his arms and start whispering comforting words into my ear. I relax a bit but not all the way.

"He won't get near you again," Roman said nipping on my ear. I give off a low moan as he pushes me down onto the couch. The front door swings open a moment later and I groan in frustration. Dean walks in carrying beer and pizza. Seth not far behind him carrying bags. Roman growls and Seth and Dean stop in their tracks.

"We can continue later," I whisper in his ear and push him up. Roman glares at the two who interrupted us and I laugh. I stand up and grab a few bags from Seth.

"Why does it stink of Angel in here?" Dean asks placing the pizza on the counter.

"Alex dropped by," I said. Seth places the rest of the bags near me on the counter opposite of Dean. I start putting groceries away as Roman grabs a beer from Dean.

"What did she want?" Seth asked.

"God is missing," Roman said. I place the bags under the counter and sit on the couch. Roman plopped down next to me.

"What does that have to do with us?" Dean said sitting on the chair to the left of me.

"God keeps Lucifer imprisoned," Seth said.

"How long?" Dean ask us. I shake my head and Dean scowls.

"Should we warn the others?" Seth asked.

"They are not the target," Roman said.

"They might be targeted to get to me," I said.

"Give them a call in the morning then. It's getting late," Seth said. I nod getting up. I tell the boys goodnight and head to my bedroom. I snuggle under the blankets and turn off the lights. Not even 10 minutes later Roman joins me. He slips behind me and starts kissing my neck. His hand starts pulling my shirt up and I remove the shirt. Roman eyes roam over me, then he kisses me. I moan into the kiss as he pulls down my shorts. As he kisses my neck I realize he's already naked and ready to go.

"Flip over," he whispers. I do as he ask and he runs his fingers up my back and digs his hands into my long curls. His other hand pulls my hips up.

"Mine," Roman growls. I shiver, I know for a fact his eyes were tinted red.

Next thing I feel him thrust himself into me. I groan in pain and pleasure. He speeds up his pace and my ass starts to become sore from his hip bones hitting it. I close my eyes as I feel my orgasm come over me. I moan out my release and Roman pulls out of me. He flips me onto my back and places my legs on his shoulders. He thrusts back into me and continues at his fast pace. I run my hands through his hair as he kisses me. Roman speeds up his thrusting and I come again. Roman bites into my shoulder as he comes. Roman licks my shoulder clean and pulls out of me. He rolls over to the side and pulls me to him.

"I love you," Roman nuzzles my hair.

"I love you too," I smile as I doze off.

I groan as a loud knock wakes me up. I try and sit up but Roman has me pinned. I shake Roman only to have him plant his face in my chest. Even asleep he's a horn dog. The knocking got louder and I can hear Dean cursing outside our room. I hear muffled voices then a knock on our door.

"What?" Roman growls out.

"You might want to get up. Alex is back," Dean said through the door. At least he didn't enter.

"Tell her to come back at a reasonable hour," Roman mutters into my chest. He squeezes me closer to him.

"Get your horny ass up and grab Caroline. It's important," Dean snaps.

"He's not going to go away," I said softly to Roman. He sighs and sits up. We both grab our robes and head to the living room.


	2. Chapter 2

I walk into the living room with Roman right behind me. Alex stands in the living room with two gorgeous men beside her. One had pure white hair that reached his shoulders. His blue eyes looked at Roman as he slipped a protective arm around me. The other male had brown hair that was in a choppy cut. His hazel eyes looked back and forth between Dean and Seth. Both men had a slight tan. Alex looked as if she had been in the sun. Her normally pale skin was tanned. It was strange since we saw her pale earlier today.

"Why don't we sit?" Alex said. I sit down between Roman and Seth on the couch. Dean sat on the arm next to Roman. The white hair make sat in the chair to the left. Alex sat on the chair to the right. The brown haired male stood beside Alex still eyeing Dean and Seth.

"Lucifer has escaped," Alex said.

"You said earlier you had the power to hold him for awhile," Seth said.

"We had a setback," the white haired male said.

"I'm sorry but who are you two?" I ask.

"I am Raphael. The one beside Lady Alex is Lord Micheal," the white haired on said. Great. More Angels. I really needed to read the Bible more.

"A setback?" Seth asked.

"Lucifer had help," Micheal said. I wish they would get to the point.

"It is 4 a.m. Could you please just tell us what is going on?" I said noticing Dean dozing off.

"A couple Fallen Angels used there power to help free Lucifer," Alex said.

"Wouldn't that be expected? They did follow him in the war," I said.

"The angel that helped had supposedly turned his back on Lucifer," Alex said.

"So not only are we dealing with Lucifer, he has help," Seth said. Alex nodded grimly. Roman had his face in the crook of my neck snoring away. Dean had dozed off as well.

"Hounds were never worth our time are we dealing with them now?" Michael said. Seth growled at that and I glared at the Angel.

"The hounds protect the woman Lucifer is after," Alex said matter of fact.

"Let him have her. He can take her and go back to the hole he crawled out of," Michael said. Roman growls at this making me jump. Even in his sleep he's protective.

"Then we would have a war on our hands," Alex said.

"Three hounds is a war?" Michael said. His smirk made me want to smack him.

"More like three thousand," Seth said smirking. I look at Seth confused.

Michael scowled at this.

"The hounds were killed 500 years ago," Michael growled out.

"Yet three are sitting in front of you," Seth growled out.

"There are more. They are just scattered. Waiting for an Alpha," Raphael said. Romans grip tightened.

"Can't help you," Seth said. I look at them confused.

"How about we talk about this tomarrow? When you are all awake?" Raphael asks. Alex stands up along with Raphael. Seth stands to let them out. After they leave Dean and Roman sit up.

"They are up to something," Dean said.

"You two were faking?" I ask.

"Yeah. They let their guard down when they thought only one of us was listening," Roman said.

"So what's the plan?" I ask.

"Warn your family. Then we will deal with them," Dean said as Roman got up. I nod and get up heading back to the bedroom.

At 10 a.m. I woke up and quickly got ready to see some of my family. I decided last night telling them in person would be better then calling them up. I walked into the living room only to notice it was empty. Roman had gotten up before me. I was curious on where the boys disappeared off to. I pull out my new cell phone and send him a text stating I was heading out. I grab my coat,keys, and purse and head out the door locking it behind me. I get in my car and drive over to Seans.

I rang the doorbell while fidgeting. Telling Sean that Lucifer was loose seemed like a good idea, but I also knew he suffered from ptsd from what had happened.

"Caroline? It's been awhile," Trinity said answering the door. Her son answered with her son in her arms.

"Is Sean home?" I ask. She nods and let's me in. I look around the home and smile. I stayed with them for a week before I had gotten my own place.

"Babe, who is at...," Sean stopped when he saw me. Brett walked in not far behind him. Brett's face healed but the scar remained.

"Long time no see. At least you both are here so I don't have to hunt you down," I said. Sean walks over to give me a hug and Brett does the same.

"What do we ow to this visit? The boys driving you nuts?" Brett said leading me towards the study. I sit down on the leather couch leaning forwards. Sean and Brett sit across from me and Trinity walks in without her son.

"The boys are fine. Alex visited us twice last night," I said. Trinity looked at me confused.

"Who is Alex?" Trinity asked looking towards her husband.

"Alex helped me and the boys escape from Hell," I said. I decided the less she knew of Lucifers ex the better.

"I thought you escaped on your own?" Trinity asked.

"That's what we told the police so they wouldn't try and find Alex," Brett said.

"What did she want?" Sean asked.

"God is missing and Lucifer is running around free," I said. Trinity gasped and Brett ran his fingers through his hair. Sean showed no reaction.

"Have you told Skylar?" Brett asked.

"I was going to talk to her last. Aunt B is still pretty upset," I said.

"You live with three hounds and SHE scares you?" Sean smirked.

"I can deal with murderous hounds, no problem. I just don't want to hurt her if I get upset," I said.

"Take Roman with you," Brett said.

"I would if him and the others were not busy. He hasn't even responded to my text from this morning," I shrug.

"I'll go with you," Sean said standing up.

"Ok," I said.

A/N: Please R & R


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: the point of view will change back and forth in the story, sorry about confusion!

Skylars pov

I groan as my phone goes off. It's noon on a Saturday day. Who is texting me now? I look at my phone and smile.

The text was from Dean. I get up out of bed and read his text. -Caroline is coming to see you today. LISTEN to her- Deans text read. I rolled my eyes as I replied ok to him. Dean and I have become friends ever since we went looking for Lucifer in Hell. I head for the shower and get dressed afterwards. I walk into the kitchen to see my mom typing away on her laptop.

"What's for lunch?" I ask. She doesn't even glance at me. I grab a yogurt from the fridge.

"Akshay is coming in today," my mom squeals. She closes her laptop and stand up. She was getting big again. She started eating a lot again after I got back six months ago.

"When?" I ask not really caring.

"In 2 hours. I'm heading to the airport now," mom said going to her room to get dressed. If I got lucky Caroline and Roman would be here when they got back.

"Stay in the house. I'll be back later!" My mom called out slamming our apartment door. I rolled my eyes and opened her computer. A picture of the asswhole was on her desktop. I open the Internet browser and start looking up things for my school project. An hour and a half later the doorbell rang. I got up and opened the door to see Caroline and Sean. I frown when I don't see the hounds with them. I invite them in and close the door.

"Your moms gone?" Caroline asks.

"She went to pick up Akshay," I said. Caroline growls at this and Sean takes a step back at the sound.

"Down mini hound. You should be gone by the time they arrive," I said. Caroline stops growling her eyes wide.

"You have been around Roman to much," Sean said. Caroline sighs at this and sits on the old couch in the living room. Sean and I follow into the room and take seat.

"Lucifer has escaped," Caroline said and I raise my eyebrows.

"Lucifer isn't my problem. Your the one he wants to bang," I said. Sean glares at me and Caroline looks unfazed. Usually I can get a rise out of her.

"He may come after you to get to me," Caroline said. I wince at the thought. I was the lucky one out of the four of us, the only injury I had gotten from Hell was a gash in the leg.

"What's the plan?" I ask. Caroline was always protected. Sean and Brett had guns. As soon as my mom saw my scythe she sold it.

"Thats the problem. You just turned 17 so getting you a gun permit is out of the question," Sean said. My phone starts to ring at that moment. I look at it and smile. Caroline knew about me and Dean talking.

"Dean?" Caroline asks smirking. I blush. The ringing stops then starts up again. I look at Caroline and Sean.

"Pick up. We can wait," Sean said. I answer my phone.

"Hello," I said.

"Hey, have you heard from Caroline?" Dean said quickly.

"She's with me. Why?" I said glancing at her. Caroline raises her eyebrows.

"Roman came home to see her gone and panicked," Dean said.

"Call Roman," I tell Caroline. Caroline pulls out her phone out and calls Roman.

"Anything else?" I frown into my phone.

"Did Caroline run the idea of carrying a butterfly knife by you?" Dean asked.

"No. They were about to tell me when you called," I said. I was growing annoyed. The only thing Dean talked about was weapons and my damn cousin.

"Alright. Let me know if you want lessons. Later babe," Dean hangs up. I groan as I lower my phone. Caroline hangs up shortly after me.

"Damn over protective hell hound," Caroline was muttering. I laugh at her insult. Well it was more accurate then insulting.

"You can't complain. He loves you," Sean said.

"He loves me but wanting to keep me in the house is not debatable," Caroline said. I almost laugh again. Her husband, mate, whatever he was, is hot. I wouldn't have minded being stuck in a house with him but I don't say that out loud.

"Dean mentioned something about a butterfly knife?" I ask hoping to change the subject.

"Yeah. Just keep it hidden," Caroline said pulling a folded in butterfly knife. It was pink and locked. I hold it looking at it. I unlock the knife and flip it open.

"We are home!" My mom calls out. I quickly hide the knife in my pocket. My mom walks in with Akshay and glares at Caroline.

"Why are you here?" My mom asks. Caroline and Sean stand up. I knew from experience that Caroline had a temper. Also watching her fight reavers and executioners made me understand how deadly she can be. I wasn't far behind her in that territory. Akshay looks at Caroline and glares.

"I came to check on Skylar. The cops still haven't caught the serial killer and I wanted to make sure she was safe," Caroline said. I wanted to tell my mom the truth about our adventure to Hell, but I knew she'd try to put me in a mental hospital without proof.

"She's fine as long as you stay away from her!" Mom yelled. I watched Caroline's hand twitch. I was happy she was human.

"Hold on Rebecca. Maybe Caroline won't mind telling us more about where she has been getting that money from," Akshay said. I almost yell at the idiot.

"I work. Something you know nothing about," Caroline said. Sean places his hand on Caroline's shoulder.

"Breath," Sean said. Caroline's head turned towards him.

"You little bitch! Your job doesn't pay that much! Tell me where your getting all that money and I won't call the police," Akshay yelled. Akshay didn't know that Roman and the guys were rich from living in Hell. Roman enjoyed spoiling Caroline. Dean and Seth enjoyed expensive toys, so I wasn't surprised Akshay was trying to get cash. Caroline ignored him and turned to me.

"I'll talk to you later. Let me know if something strange happens," Caroline said hugging me. Sean does the same. I was happy those two were getting along. I shivered remembering Sean getting taken away. I come back to reality and nod. As Caroline and Sean left out, Akshay grabbed Caroline's arm. I saw the look on Caroline's face and I took a step back. I started praying Roman wouldn't pop up.

"Let me go," Caroline said. Akshay tightened his grip.

"You ow me bitch! You stole money from me!" Akshay yelled. He still thinks that our grandmothers money was his.

"Let her go," I said calmly looking out the window.

"Not until I know where the money is coming from!"Akshay snaps. I hear a motorcycle coming down the street. Sean's fingers go into his coat pocket. Akshay was going to wind up dead if he didn't let Caroline go. Caroline pulls her arm away and Akshay blocks the door.

"Move!" Caroline growls.

"You don't tell me what to do!" Akshay yelled smacking Caroline to the ground. All I hear after that is a howl.


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline's pov

I look up at the bastard that hit me. My hand inches toward the knife in my pocket when I hear Romans howl. I look over to Skylar who looks scared. Sean grabs her and takes her to the back.

"Where did you get the money?" Akshay asks again. I stand up and glare at the asswhole. Akashi raises his hand to strike me again but then the front door bursts open knocking Akshay to the ground. Akshay gets up quickly. Roman stands in the doorway with red eyes. Roman scans me over and growls at my swollen cheek.

"Get out!" Akshay yells at Roman.

"Did you touch her?" Roman asks. I take a step back. I knew I had to get Roman out of here before Akshay ends up beheaded.

"Roman I'm fine," I said even though it hurts to talk.

"The bitch deserved it," Akshay smirks. Before I could blink Roman had Akshay against the wall by his neck.

"Roman you can't kill him. This is not Hell," I said putting my hand on his shoulder. I glance at the asswhole noticing him turning red.

"He hurt you," Roman growled, his grip tightening on Akshays neck.

"I'm fine Roman. Let him go," I said. Akshay was turning blue. As much as I enjoyed that, I didn't want Roman in prison. Roman looks to me and drops Akshay. I smile at Roman as he turns to me. Before Romans eyes returned to there beautiful gray, Roman punches Akshay as he was getting up. I smile at this but turn around before I do the same.

"Let's go. Sean!" I call out. Sean comes from the back and looks at Akshay.

"He still has a head?" Sean asks. Great, two homicidal men.

"Let's go before it happens," I said pulling Romans arm. We left out of the damaged door. I walk over to my car and Roman stops me.

"Comes straight home so I can heal you," Roman commands.

"I have to drop Sean off first," I said not liking his tone.

"He can walk for not protecting you," Roman said and Sean looks back and forth between us.

"We will talk about this when I get back ,"I said opening the car door.

"Fine," Roman said kissing me. I wince in pain and he pulls back. I smile and shut the door. Sean is already sitting in the car. I watch Roman get onto his motorcycle and drive off. I pull out of the driveway and head towards Seans. I drop Sean off with no problem and head home. I walk into the house to see Roman sitting on the couch. He turns off the tv and stands up.

"You need protection baby girl," Roman said. I walk over to him and he slips his arms around me pulling me close.

"I have my knife," I mutter into his chest. He sighs and pulls the hair tie out of my hair. He buries my hand in my hair and pulls. He then kisses me. Seth walks in the door as Roman pulls away.

"You two have a bedroom," Seth said shaking his head smiling.

"And?" Roman smirks. I shake my head smiling. I look at Seth to see him holding a package.

"Who's box?" I ask.

"Your names on it," Seth said handing me the package. I take my knife out of my pocket and remove the tape. As I open the package the smell hits me before I see what's in it. When I do, I run to the bathroom puking. Roman sits on the tub holding my hair as I puke. After I feel like my stomach is empty, I flush the toilet and lean against the wall. Seth walks in with a rag and hands it to Roman.

"Do you think your well enough to get to the bedroom?" Roman asks placing the wet cloth on my forehead. I shake my head no and Roman sighs.

"Dean has called the police," Seth said.

"What are they going to do?" Roman asks as I puke into the toilet.

"Take the hand away," Seth said and I paled again. Roman glared and I relaxed on the floor.

"Police are here!" Dean yelled. Roman picked me up and the three of us walked back into the living room. The police were looking inside the box and I rest my head on Romans chest. An officer took the box out of the home while a male walked over to us.

"My name is Officer Hunter. Where did the... box come from?" Hunter asks.

"I found it on the porch," Seth said. Hunter writes the info down.

"Do you know who would want to harm any of you?" Hunter ask. All of us go quiet at this question. Roman sets me down on the couch and goes into the kitchen.

"No,"Dean said. Hunter raises his eyebrow at this but closes his notebook.

"We will update you on the situation," Hunter said leaving the house. Dean closed the door behind him.

"Was it smart not telling him about Lucifer?" Seth asks.

"What would you tell them?" Roman asks placing the bucket next to me.

"There is a psychopath, by the name of Lucifer, who wants us dead," I said sarcastically. The three hounds turn to look at me.

"Last name? Why does he want you dead? How does he know you?" Dean asks.

"Idk. I refuse to become his sex toy. He's the serial killer you are looking for," I answer quickly.

"How is he responsible for your injuries?" Seth asked. I felt like I was under interrogation.

"He sent his demon spawn after us!" I said now understanding why Dean told them no. A knock at the door before Dead could say anything. Roman answered as Skylar ran in, bloody and crying. I get up quickly and go over to Skylar. I scan her for injuries

"What happened?" I ask.

"Reavers," Skylar whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Skylars pov

Akshay tries to fix the door Roman broke to no avail. I hold in my laughter watching him curse. His neck had a black hand print on it. If it wasn't for Caroline, he'd be dead. I smile at the thought.

"That damn beast will get his," Akshay growled out.

"Good luck with that," I said laughing. Roman vs Akshay, even with a shotgun Roman would tear him apart.

"Why were they here?" My mom asks.

"The serial killer was sighted," I shrug.

"Why didn't the police tell us then?" Mom asked. Uh oh.

"They were to busy searching," I said quickly going to my room. My phone buzzes and I smile as Deans name pops up.

-How are you doing? Did you like the knife?-

I respond to Deans text and fall back onto my bed. I doze of when a familiar noise wakes me up. I sit up and look out the window. I then hear the noise again. No. They can't be hear! I hear another wail. I grab my cell phone and knife and head to the living room. Akshay and mom were eating at the table. I look into the open doorway shaking.

"What's wrong? Why are you shaking?" My mom asks. We hear the wail again.

"What is that?" Akshay asked. I see the reaver coming down the street.

"Shit! Run!" I yell heading for the back door but Akshay grabs me.

"Why?" Akshay said. I saw the reapers long tongue lash out. I push Akshay to the side. The reaver tongue hits the counter, melting it.

"Get moving!" I yell. I sped to the back door opening it.

"Where you going girlie?" A man said from the door. Akshay points a gun at him.

"Move!" Akshay yelled. The 7 foot man just laughs. The reaver grabs my mom by the wrist. Her scream makes me wince.

"Mom!" I yell out opening my knife and chopping of the reaver tongue. The reveal wails in pain. The man raises an eyebrow at this. I grab my mom and Akshay and run out the front door. We head towards the car when a giant hand smashes it. I look up to see an executioner.

"Damn it!" I swear as we head down the street. We stop at the edge of the street and take a breath. I turn to see the executioner looking around.

"What is that thing?" Mom asks.

"An executioner," I said pulling out my cell phone. I groan when I realize it's dead.

"A what? How do you know this?" Akshay asked.

"Let's just say I have history with them and leave it at that," I said turning towards the forest preserve.

"I want more then that," mom said.

"I'll tell you when we get to Caroline's," I said walking past several trees.

"Why are we going to that bi...," Akshay started. I stopped and turned.

"Unless you want to die. I'd stop calling her a bitch. Roman let you live because of her. He won't be stopped the next time," I said. I turned around and continue walking. I stop again when I hear movement. I put my hand up signaling for Mom and Akshay to stop as well. The movement continued. I walk forward and a gray, six foot tall, anorexic dog comes from behind a tree. It sniffs the air then looks at me. The dog jumps towards me and I run to the right. I see Akshay and my mom run into a different direction. Another dog thing jumps out from behind another tree and I go left. I keep running until I come across a river. I see a reaver come into view so I jump into the water. I swim downstream towards Caroline's area. I climb out of the river, happy that it was warm. I look and start my way towards the Main Street. I pull out my phone, happy I got the waterproof case. I place it back into my pocket and walk onto Caroline's street. I wince as I hear a howl. I was praying that was one of the boys. I sped up my step and smile when I see Caroline's home. I knock on the door and stumble in when Dean opens the door. I slam the door behind me and look towards the group.

"What happened?" Caroline asked. She came up to me quickly. I look over my cousin and notice she is pale and sweaty.

"Reavers," I whispered.

"Let's get you cleaned up. Then you can tell us what happened," Dean said grabbing me by the elbow. Dean lead me to the bathroom and closes the door behind us.

"What are you doing?" I ask. He moves my shoulder length hair to the side. When he aims for my shirt I slap his hands away.

"Looking for injuries," Dean said reaching for my button down shirt again. I slap his hand again.

" I have a few scratches from running threw the woods," I said. Dean sighs at this.

"Who's blood is this then?" He asks pointing to bits and pieces of blood on me.

"My moms," I choke out.

"Is she?" Dean starts.

"I don't know. We got seperated," I choked out. Dean pulls me into a hug and I smile through my tears. Dean pulls away and wipes my tears.

"Shower. I'll go look for your mom and the asswhole," Dean said. I nod as he leaves the bathroom. I look in the mirror and I wince at how bad I look. My hair was matted. I had scratches on my face along with torn cloths. My moms blood was splattered on me but minimal.

"Hey, I got some clothes for you," Caroline said through the door.

"Thanks!" I said as she passed me the clothes through a small opening in the door. I close the door all the way and jump in the shower. I walk out after my shower feeling better. Caroline was sitting on the couch, putting bullets into a gun.

"You actually learned how to use it?" I ask. Caroline looks up surprised. As soon as she knows it's me, she relaxes.

"Yeah. The boys thought it would be a good idea," she said.

"Where are the boys?" I ask sitting next to her.

"Looking for your mom and asswhole," Caroline said. A knock on the door interrupts our conversation. Caroline places the cartridge in the gun and gets up. Caroline opens the door gun in hand.

"Hello, beautiful," is all I hear.


	6. Chapter 6

Caroline pov

I open the door and point my gun at the last person I wanted to see.

"Hello beautiful," Lucifer said holding a black rose.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"You," Lucifer smiles.

"Not going to happen," I said as he reaches out to touch me. I point my gun at his head and his smile widens.

"Did you get my gift?" Lucifer asks. I look at him confused then realize what he's talking about.

"The hand," I said. I glance towards Skylar who is on her phone. I am praying the guys are close.

"Yes. The bastard shouldn't of touched you," Lucifer snarls.

"Bastard?" I ask genuinely curious.

"That idiot that slapped you. I'm surprised your pet didn't kill him," Lucifer said.

"My mate wouldn't have liked that," Roman said from behind Lucifer. Lucifer scowled and turned around.

"She is to be MY mate. You are an inconvenience," Lucifer said. I growled at that. Roman attacked Lucifer, only to have Lucifer disappear.

"I'll be back," I hear Lucifer say. Roman walks up to me and pulls me into his embrace.

"Mine," he mutters while nuzzling my head. I almost roll my eyes. We walk back into the house and shut the door.

"How did Lucifer find us?" Skylar asks.

"His creatures most likely tipped him off," Roman said glancing at the doorway.

"Great. Where are Dean and Seth?" Skylar asked.

"On there way. We found no trace of your mother or the asswhole. We did find something, two hounds," Roman said. I look at him shocked.

"Are they coming here?" I ask. Roman nods. The door opens and I point my gun at it. Seth and Dean walk in and stop when they see me. I lower my gun and they both walk slowly into the room. Behind them was two men who looked to be twins. They had Carmel skin and long dark hair that resembled Roman. Where Romans features were more defined these two looks were softer.

"Any reason you were going to shoot us?" Dean asked.

"Lucifer was here earlier," Roman said. A growl could be heard from the four men that walked in. I sighed. More hounds.

"Since Caroline is here, he ran off?" Seth asked as everyone took a seat. I nod and Roman pulls me into his lap. The twins raise an eyebrow at us.

"She's your mate?" One asked.

"Yes. Caroline this is Jimmy and Jey. They are distant cousins of mine," Roman said.

"She's kind of... curvy don't you think?" Jey asked.

"Nothing wrong with that. The stick figures on the reservation get boring," Jimmy said.

"Did you just call me fat?" I ask trying to stand up. Roman held me in place.

"No. Think of it this way. Our women look like Victoria Secret models. You would be considered plus size," Jey said. I growled at this and struggled harder.

"Did she just growl?" Jimmy asked.

"Calm down baby girl. Your turning me on," Roman whispered into my ear. I stopped struggling and growling.

"She's been doing that for awhile," Skylar said. The twins turn to her, seeing her for the first time.

"Now she looks like a hounds mate," Jey said looking Skylar up and down. Dean growls and I glare at the ignorant asswhole.

"I would refrain from insulting my mate any further. I can only hold her for so long," Roman said.

"How long have you two been mated?" Jimmy asks.

"Seven months," I answer. Roman starts running his fingers up and down my thigh.

"And she's not pregnant?" Jey asked. Jimmy elbows Jey in the stomach. Jey glares at his brother.

"No, I'm not," I said.

"Then what use are you?" Jey asked.

"Why you little," I start struggling more but Romans grip tightens.

"She is my mate. She is more then just someone to fuck," Roman said. I could tell his patience was wearing thin with the idiot.

"Some couples actually love each other," Jimmy said. Jey scoffed at this.

"Then he is not doing his job right. The bitch should be pupped by now," Jey said. Roman growls at this. Seth stands up and glances at me. I give a small nod to him. If this gets violent, Seth was to get Skylar out.

"This "bitch" does not want kids right now," I said. My fingers started to itch as I tried to stand again. This time Roman let me. Roman stands as well and Seth reaches for Skylar.

"You don't have a choice in the matter. Lay down and open your legs and do your duty. Your fat ass can at least do that," Jey said. All I saw was red as I attacked the asswhole.


	7. Chapter 7

Skylar pov

Seth tries to grab me as I watch my cousin in horror. Her normal dark eyes are red, her fingernails now had claws. I watched as Caroline held Jey by the neck against the wall. Seth tries to pull me away but I hold my ground.

"Let me go," Skylar said.

"She will attack you," Seth said. As Seth said that Caroline's red eyes turned to me. She looked like the hounds before they took their wolf firms. Caroline scoffed at this, then turned back to the asswhole.

"You don't disrespect me or my mate. Do you understand me?" Caroline snarled out. Dean and Roman were in either side of Caroline. They looked to be debating on what to do. Jimmy was recording the fiasco. Jeys eyes started to turn red when Caroline banged his head against the wall. Jeys eyes returned to normal. I smile. It was funny to see a muscle bound hound get taken down by my 5 foot 7, 140 pound cousin. She wasn't fat by any means. The idiot fucked up big time.

"Do you understand?" Caroline asked again.

"Yes," Jey snarles.

Caroline let's him go and turns around. She then faints into Romans arms. Roman picks her up and takes her to their bedroom.

"You just got beat by a human," Jimmy laughs.

"That bitch isn't human," Jey snaps. I raise an eyebrow at this. The idiot didn't learn.

"I can go wake up sleeping beauty. I bet she would love to go over respect again," Dean said smiling. Jey pales at this. Roman comes back into the room and looks at Jimmy.

"Call your healer. Caroline's human. She should not be turning into a hound," Roman commanded.

"I already did. I sent her the video and she is on her way ," Jimmy said.

"As for you, Caroline told you not to disrespect us. Let me tell you so you understand. Insult my mate again and your family won't have a body to bury," Roman growled.

"That's if Caroline doesn't kill him first," I said. Dean smiles at this and I blush. An hour later, the healer arrives. A woman who looks to be 40 walks into the house. She has orange eyes and dark hair. Her tan skin is smooth but her eyes tell her age.

"Where's the abomination?" She asks. Seth and Dean growl at this. I glare at the woman.

"Aya, she is in the bedroom down the hall to the right," Jey said.

"I'll show you," I said not liking this woman. I knock on the door and let Aya and myself in. Caroline is sitting up in the bed with Roman behind her. Roman had his arms around her protectively.

"Leave male," Aya said. Roman growls and she waves him away.

"I'll be fine," Caroline said.

"I'll stay if that helps," I said to Roman. He nods and leaves the room.

"You trained him quickly," Aya said eyeing Caroline.

"I don't think trained is the word," Caroline muttered. Aya sat in the chair next to the bed.

"How far along are you?" Aya asked.

"What?" Caroline asked. Uh oh.

"You wanted immortality and money and now that your pregnant you have it. On top of that your the alphas bitch. You really did some research," Aya said. I saw Caroline's eyes turn pink. Crap!

"For your information I am not pregnant! Roman chased me in hell, thank you very much. Alpha? What are you talking about?" Caroline growled out.

"Caroline, calm down. If you don't we will have to chain you," I said hoping it would work. Aya starts chuckling.

"You are definitely turning. I am sorry but I had to see it for myself. You are spirited and fiesty. I am Aya. Jimmy and Jeys grandmother," Aya said smiling. Caroline's eyes narrowed but turned back to their normal color.

"Turning?" Caroline asked.

"Roman bit you, correct?" Aya asked.

"Yeah," Caroline responded.

"Roman is an Alpha hound. When you were bit, some of his power transferred to you. You are considered an abomination to our kind. We don't normally mate with humans but Roman is drawn to you," Aya said.

"So am I becoming a hound?" Caroline asked. Aya shakes her head.

"No. Just some features. You also will live as long as Roman. Your still human. Just enhanced," Aya said. Caroline sighed in relief.

"Now. What did Jey say to piss you off?" Aya said. Caroline explained the story and I smiled as Ayas face hardened.

"My grandson is a fool. You are not like the women on the reservation and can't be treated as such," Aya said.

"He shouldn't be treating any women like that," Caroline said.

"Unfortunately, our sorry excuse of a leader allows it," Aya snarled.

"Get rid of him," I said.

"I wish we could," Aya said. Roman bursts into the room without knocking.

"We have a problem," Roman said.

"What is it?" Caroline asks.

"Blood hounds," Roman said.

"Gray, anorexic looking dogs?" I ask.

"How do you know about them?" Roman asks helping Caroline out of the bed.

"Tried to kill me in the forest," I said. Roman leads us into the living room where everyone was. Sean, and Brett were in the living room as well.

"What do they want?" Seth asked.

"What else? Caroline," Dean said.

"No. I don't think so. Lucifer could have taken me earlier today and he didn't," Caroline said.

"Blood hounds fall under Azazel," Aya said.

"Another angel," Caroline groans. How she knows this is beyond me. Something bangs into the door. The six hounds, minus Caroline, flex there claws. Sean, Brett, and Caroline take out there guns.

"Skylar open the door," Seth said. I do as I'm told and three blood hounds come barging in. Jey and Jimmy take care of them quickly. I hear the Windows crash in the back and three more hounds come in.

"Get to the reservation!" Aya yelled. Dean grabs me by the arm and pulls me out of the house. I watch as Dean transforms and he kneels so I can get on. I dig my hands into his soft fur as he takes off running.


	8. Chapter 8

Caroline's pov

I ride in the forest on Romans back shooting behind us at blood hounds. I duck down to avoid a branch when I get pushed off of Roman. I roll onto the ground with a blood hound trying to bite me. I put my gun to the blood hounds throat and pull the trigger. I get up to see Roman facing off with four blood hounds. I shoot one of the blood hounds when two attack Roman at once. Another tries to jump on his back but something attacks it. I hear the blood hound howl in pain as its neck is broken. Roman tears apart the other two hounds but comes out with a gash on his shoulder. I run over to Roman as he changes back to human form.

"I'll be fine. It will heal quickly," Roman said holding his arm. I turn around to thank who helped us to see Lucifer walking over to us.

"The mutt needs to be more careful when carrying you," Lucifer said.

"It would be easier if your creatures didn't attack is," Roman growled.

"As much as I enjoy watching you suffer, I want to be the one who makes you suffer. The creatures are not mine," Lucifer said.

"Why should we believe you?" I ask.

"I don't want you dead," Lucifer said.

"How do we know this? It could be part of your plan," Roman said pulling me behind him.

"I want her as my mate. Killing her is not my end game. When I find out who sent them, I will kill the person in charge," Lucifer said.

"Then how about a truce?" Caroline said. Roman and Lucifer turned to look at me like I am crazy.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Truce until this person is taken care of?" I said.

"I will if he doesn't touch you," Roman said.

"Fine," Lucifer said. A howl is heard in the distance.

"We are trying to get to the reservation, fast. Any way you can zap is there?" I ask Lucifer.

"I could, for a price," Lucifer said. Roman growled.

"What?" I ask as the howls get louder.

"I want a hug as payment," Lucifer said.

"Your injured. It's a hug. I'll shower and you can cover me in your scent afterwards," I said. Roman smirks at this while Lucifer scowls. Lucifer walks over to us and grabs my hand. I place my arm around Roman and we disappear. As we reappear I stumble like I did last time. Roman held onto me so I didn't fall. I look around and realize we are in a different forest.

"The reservation is one mile that way," Lucifer points to the west.

"Thanks," I said. Roman glares but nods as well.

"Payment," Lucifer said. I slowly walk over to him as he embraces me. I pull away after two seconds and Lucifer frowns.

"You didn't say how long," I said walking over to Roman,

"Fine," Lucifer said smirking the disappears again. Roman slips his arm around my shoulder as we start walking towards the reservation. As we reach a large hate two men stop us. One had a buzz cut, pale skin, and a large build. The other was taller, with pale skin and a medium size build.

"Who are you?" The shorter one asked. The taller on sniffed the air then looked at me. His gaze gives me the creeps.

"Aya told us to come here. I am Roman and this is Caroline," Roman said. The taller one walks towards us.

"You smell like a hound but don't look like one," the taller one said stopping in front of us. Roman started to pull me behind him but I stopped him.

"Are you going to let us in?" I ask. The taller ones eyes narrow.

"John! Randy! What's the hold up?" A male said walking up to us. His golden skin shined under the sun,he was balled and his brown eyes glanced towards us.

"They say Aya invited them," Randy, the taller one, answered.

"Then let them in. They both look in need of food, a bath, and sleep," the bald one said. John smirks as Randy opens the gates. We walk in and look at the guy who let us in.

"Sorry bout that. I'm Dwayne," the bald one said.

"I'm Caroline and this is Roman," I said smiling. Finally, someone friendly. Roman looks at the guy and raises an eyebrow.

"Nice to meet you. Aya hasn't returned yet so you have to wait to be housed," Dwayne said turning around. We followed Dwayne to a large round building. As we walked in I noticed I was getting glares from the women around us. Roman slipped his arm around me as we passed through the doors. The place looked like a large office building with high ceilings. Men were every where but not woman was to be seen. Dwayne brought us to an office and shut the door behind us.

"How long have you two been mated?" Dwayne asked sitting behind a desk. Roman took a seat across from Dwayne and pulled me into his lap. I tried to get up but Roman kept me in his lap.

"Seven months," Roman answered. I sighed as Roman placed his chin on my head.

"Not very long. Are you happy with your mate?" Dwayne turns to me.

"Yes, I am," I answer. Dwayne leans back in his chair and puts his fingers together. Something about him seems off. Lucifer gave me the same feeling but I knew his intentions.

"Many of the women in the village have already taken a liking to Roman," Dwayne said. I growled making Dwaynes eyes widen.

"Any bitch that comes near him gets their skin ripped off," I snarl. A smile forms on Dwaynes face.

"Protective and outspoken. Not common in a female hound," Dwayne said.

"I'm not a regular hound," I said.

"Why are we here?" Roman asks.

"To make sure you are not a threat. Your mate will cause trouble," Dwayne said. My fingers itched.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"The men will try to punish you for being so formal. Women here are submissive," Dwayne said. I snorted.

"They touch her, I will kill them if she doesn't,"Roman said.

"What makes you think she can kill?" Dwayne said.

"Ask Lucifer how many of his pets I have killed," I said smirking.

"You are the woman the devil is after?" Dwayne asked. My face fell.

"Lucifer is currently not a problem," Roman said. A knock on the door stopped Dwayne from continuing. Randy opens the door.

"A group is here," Randy said.

"Who?" Dwayne asked.

"Jimmy and Jey with three humans," Randy said.

"Let them in," Dwayne said. Randy shut the door and Dwayne got up.

"I'll be back," Dwayne said leaving the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Skylars pov

The forest we were in was dense and dark. Light filtered through barely and seeing was hard without light. Jey walked in front of us still in a huff from Caroline's attack. Jimmy was walking beside me while Sean and Brett were in the middle. Seth and Dean were missing and I haven't heard from Caroline.

"Are you ok?" Jimmy asked. His brown eyes looked at me with worry.

"Caroline and Roman disappeared. Seth and Dean are missing and we are being hunted. I am on edge," I said.

"Have you tried calling them?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah. No answer from either," I said.

"They are most likely fine. They are most likely at the reservation," Jimmy said.

"Or dead," Jey said. I glared at the asswhole. I wish Caroline had torn his vocal cords out.

"If Caroline can beat your ass i doubt she's dead," I smirked. Jey growled.

"Are you with someone?" Jimmy asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Do you have a...boyfriend?" Jimmy asked. I blinked at his question.

"No. Why?" I ask.

"I would like to court you," Jimmy said.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," I said being careful with my words.

"Why? Am I not suitable?" Jimmy asked.

"It's not that I'm 17," I said.

"And? You have gone through your first cycle correct?" Jimmy asked. I blush and nod.

"Then I can court you," Jimmy smiled.

"She's underage," Sean said. Jimmy looked at him confused.

"Humans have laws against anyone over 18 being with someone under 18," Brett explained.

"We don't have such laws. As long as a woman is willing and has her monthly cycles it doesn't matter," Jimmy said.

"That's for hounds. We are HUMAN," Sean said emphasizing human. I groan wishing I was still with Dean. We had gotten separated when some blood hounds attacked.

"What do you think?" Jimmy asked me. My phone started ringing then. I pick up, ignoring Jimmys question.

"Where are you?" My mother screamed into the phone. I winced as I held the phone away from my ear.

"With Sean and Brett in some forest," I responded.

"Get home now!" My mother yelled again.

"Can't," I said calmly. Sean was on the other side of me. Jimmy walked with me on the other side with his eyebrows raised.

"You can't? Your lunatic cousin and her murderous boyfriend are behind this crap. Get home or I will call the police," my mother said.

"Call them then," I said hanging up. My phone began ringing again. I ignored it as my moms name popped up.

We reached a giant gate by nightfall. Two men were standing in front. As soon as they saw Jimmy and Jey they opened the gate. As we walked in a bald headed man greeted us.

"I'm Dwayne. You must be with Romans pack?" The bald headed guy asked us.

"Yeah. Are they here?" Sean asked.

"Yeah. Follow me," Dwayne said leading us to a large round building. The men in the building were looking at me as if I was meat. Dwayne opened a door and we walked in to see Caroline in Romans lap.

"Are you guys alright?" Caroline asked us getting up. Roman stood behind her protectively. I could already tell something was up.

"Yeah. We got separated from the others though," I said. Dwayne walked in and shut the door.

"How do the five of you know each other?" Dwayne asked looking at us. The guy gave me the creeps.

"We are all Caroline's cousins," Sean said.

"Why are you being targeted then? I would think her immediate family would be the ones getting attacked," Dwayne asked sitting in his chair.

"We went to hell together," Brett said. Dwaynes eyes shined at this.

"Went to hell and back... that's amusing," Dwayne said as his office door opened again. Dean and Seth walked in.

"Where is Aya?" Dwayne asked.

"Dead. Killed by blood hounds. Your guards have her body," Dean said solemnly.

"Blood hounds?" Dwayne asked.

"Giant anorexic dogs," I said. Dwayne looked at me and I shivered.

"Blood hounds are not real," Dwayne said.

"Said the Hell Hound," Caroline said sarcastically. Dwayne glared at Caroline and I smile.

"Blood hounds are myths. They were created by humans to scare children," Dwayne growled out.

"Yet they are in your forest," Dean said. He walked towards me and stands behind me.

"They are as real as you and I. The question is what are you going to do about them?" Caroline asks.

"I don't give orders. You have to speak to our leader for that," Dwayne said.

"Then take us to him," Seth said. Dwayne glanced towards Seth.

"Fine." Dwayne said standing up.


	10. Chapter 10

Caroline pov

We follow Dwayne towards an expensive looking home. Dwayne knocks on the door as a man who looks like a walrus answers the door.

"Can I help you?" The man asks.

"These...people need to talk to out leader," Dwayne said.

"Only two may enter with you," the man said.

"I'll go," I said. Roman nodded to the man as Dwayne, Roman, and I entered. The place reminded me of the mansion above Hell. The man knocks on the door and we hear someone say come in. We walk in to see a blond haired, muscular guy hitting a bag. He glances towards us and then turns to face us.

"Lord Brock. They have news about the forests I think you would find interesting," Dwayne said.

"Well?" Brock said.

"There are blood hounds in your forest," I said.

"Bitches don't speak in my presence," Brock said. Roman growled and started towards Brock.

"This "bitch" speaks whenever she wants," I said and Brock's hands fist up.

"Bitches are below me. You lie and cheat. Why should I believe you?" Brock said. Roman grabbed my shoulder trying to pull me behind him.

"Because this bitch has fought them," I said. Brock smirks and walks up to me.

"No bitch is that strong," Brock said in my face. Roman pulls me back and stands in front of Brock.

"Call my mate a bitch again and see what happens," Roman growled. Brock smiles.

"Mate? No wonder your so weak. Your bitch needs to learn her place. I can teach her," Brock started. Next thing I see is Roman punching Brock across the room. Dwayne looks at Roman in shock. I sigh. Brock gets up holding his bloody nose. Roman glances at me and I shrug.

"I will turn you inside out and then fuck your bitch as you die," Brock said lunging towards Roman. Roman moved to the side tripping Brock. Brock growls getting up. As Brock looks towards Roman I notice Brock's eyes were red. Brock howled as he got up. Roman flexed his claws. As Roman got ready to attack someone grabs me from behind. I turned to punch whoever grabbed me when three pairs of hands restrained me. I struggle as six men grab Roman. Brock smirked.

"For your insolence, your bitch will run for your life," Brock said As the men dragged us out. Roman started to get loose when a male hound held a blade to my neck.

"Fight back and she dies," Brock said. Roman stops as we get dragged to the edge of the forest. I see my cousins being held in shackles. I growl as the men push me to the ground.

"You will run and ten of my men will hunt. If you reach the river, you and your mate and family can leave peacefully. If you don't, they all die and you become my bitch," Brock said.

"How about I just kill you?" I ask. Brock smiled as his men growled. Men surrounded the clearing. No women could be seen.

"Run bitch. You have a ten minute head start," Brock said. I groan as I get up. Roman nods to me as I take off into the woods. I run for thirty minutes before I come to a clearing. I didn't hear any hounds, Blood or Hell, so I sat down for a minute.

"The river is only a mile away. Why did you stop?" I hear a woman's voice. I get up quickly and look around. A dark skinned woman with blond locks drops down from the trees.

"Who are you?" I ask taking a defensive stance. The woman circles me and stops in front of me.

"After you reach the river we will talk. For everything to work out you need to live," the woman said dragging me to the direction I was running in. We reach a river after 20 minutes and she relaxes.

"Thanks," I said.

"You don't have to thank me. You just have to live," the woman said.

"Ok. Who are you?" I ask again.

"I go by many names my dear," the woman said dipping her feet into the river. I hear hounds in the distance. I sit by the river as the woman watches the forest.

"That man never learns," the woman said shaking her head. Brock, Randy, Jey, and John storm into the clearing.

"She wins," The woman said smiling.

"And? No one will ever know," Brock said coming towards me. The woman sighs as she waves her hand. Brock and his men stop moving. A snarl formed on Brock's face. I look at the woman in shock.

"Between you and Lucifer I have my hands full," the woman said walking towards the men. She runs her finger down Brock's bare chest. I blink as I realize none of the men were clothed. I blush and look away.

"You ask who I am. I am known as the creator, the ruler of men, my name is cursed all the time. Caroline, I am God," the woman said.


	11. Chapter 11

Skylars pov

I watch as Roman smirks then bash his captors head into the ground. I wince at the crunch as another head gets bashed. Sean grabs a blade and attacks another Hell hound. The hell hound holding me tries to pick me up but I kick and scream. Dean transforms and bites the male holding me arms off. I hold back the vomit as Deans head nudges my shoulder. I raise my hand to his head and he nudged it. Roman, Sean, and Brett start tying up the remaining hounds to trees. Jimmy comes into the clearing with his arms up.

"I mean no harm. I heard what happened and came to help," Jimmy said.

"I'm going to find Caroline. Stay behind just in case more turn up," Roman said transforming and taking off into the woods. Jimmy walks over to me and Dean snarled. I pet Dean and he faces me.

"I would like to speak to her," Jimmy said. Dean returns to human form.

"Why? So you can trap her?" Dean said.

"I am not like Dwayne, Brock, or Roman," Jimmy said.

"Roman isn't a bad guy," I said.

"Do you know how he ended up in Hells mansion?" Jimmy asked. I shake my head not really caring. Caroline was happy,

"Be quiet," Dean said.

"He will do the same to her," Jimmy said.

"Shut it runt," Seth said coming over to us.

"Am I missing something?" I ask staring at the four men.

"These two don't want you knowing their secret so you remain loyal. If you want me quiet let me talk to her," Jimmy smiled. I took a step back. My head was telling me to run.

"She doesn't want you," Dean said.

"She's in heat. Any male will do," Jimmy said slowly coming towards me. Oh crap. Dean stood in front of me.

"Do you want him?" Dean asks me.

"Hell no!" I said covering my mouth afterwards. Dean smiles and looks at Jimmy. Jimmy scowls.

"I laid first claim..." Jimmy starts.

"Touch my cousin and I will rip your favorite part off," I hear Caroline say. I look towards the forest to see Caroline, Roman, and some woman walking over to us. Jimmy winced.

"That's how you threaten someone," the odd woman smiled. Caroline glared at the woman. Roman looked at Caroline as if he wanted to take her and run.

"God," Jimmy said taking a step back.

"You boys don't learn. Call me Lina. Your leaders are by the river knocked out," God said.

"Wait your creator of earth God?" I ask.

"Yep. Kinda got stuck here though. Damn Fallens," God said muttering.

"What is going on? First Lucifer, then Azazel, now God and Fallen Angels?" I ask. Caroline groans running her hand through her hair.

"It seems this Azazel is more trouble then we thought," Caroline said. Thunder erupts above us.

"We better find shelter soon," Seth said.

"Follow me," God said. Before it starts raining Hod lead us to a decent sized home. We all settle into a large living room. I realize that the hell hounds that tried to harm us were left in the rain.

"Anything you can tell us may help you get back," Caroline said to God. Roman pulls Caroline protectively into his lap. I sit down only to have Dean pull me into his lap. Caroline looks at us with curiosity but waves it off, for now.

"Azazel was Lucifers right hand when I kicked Lucifer and his group out of Heaven. Azazel wanted power. Lucifer wanted chaos. Both of them worked well for awhile until Lucifer fell in love with Alexiel. Lucifer stopped causing as much trouble and because of this Azazel lost power. Human saw through Azazels words and he wasn't happy about this," God said.

"So Azazel wants revenge?" Caroline asks. God shakes her head.

"He wants power. With me out of the way Azazel thinks he can rule Heaven," God said.

"And with Lucifer free he can also try to get Hell," Roman said. God nods.

"Why are you on earth?" I ask.

"Azazel lured me down here claiming he had my son," God scowled.

"Can't you just go back?" I ask.

"No. Azazel cursed me. Only someone who has pure intentions can send me back," God said.

"So we are screwed," Dean said groaning. I almost fall off his lap as he pulled me closer to him. Roman sent us a look this time.

"How about we all get some rest then figure out everything in the morning?" God said standing up. Each one of us received our own bedroom which I was happy about. I almost jump in the canopy bed but decide to shower first. I come out of the shower to find Dean, shirtless, on my bed. I pull my Towel tighter cursing at myself for leaving my clothes on my bed. At least the bathroom and bedroom were connected.

"What are you doing?" I as grabbing my clothes.

"I came to talk to you about becoming my mate," Dean said.

"M...mate?" I said blushing. Caroline is mated to Roman and I shiver remembering how they became mated.

"Yes, mate," Dean said pulling me down onto the bed. I blush as Dean covered my body with his. His face gets closer to mine someone knocks on the door.

Dean growls as I push him off and sit up.

"Who is it?" I call out. No one answers. I walk over to the door and open it to see no one. I look both ways in the hallway, confused then shut the door. I turn around and face Dean, who is still on my bed.

"No one there?" Dean asks parties g the bed.

"Yeah. That was...weird," I said sitting in the bed. A howl could be heard as I lied down. Dean sat up this sound.

"What is it?" I ask.

"We have company," Dean said getting up and throwing a shirt on.


	12. Chapter 12

Caroline pov

I laid on the bed trying to get the image of Skylar and Dean out of my head. It was weird that they might be mating right now and I knew afterwards she would most likely regret it. I hoped not because Dean was a good guy.

"Still thinking about them?" Roman asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah. It's just she's only 17...," I started.

"If I met you at 17 we would have mated then," Roman said crawling up to me.

"You would have tried to mate me when I was underage?" I ask. Roman parted my thighs and kissed my left inner thigh.

"Hell Hounds don't have those laws," Roman said trying to pull my shorts down.

"Wait...what makes you think I would have mated you then?" I ask.

"Because I wouldn't have stopped until I had you," Roman said pulling on my shorts again. I finally allowed him to pull them off. A knock on our door made him growl in annoyance.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"Dean! We have a problem," Dean said through the door.

"Can't it wait," Roman growled.

"No it can't. The house is surrounded by female Hell Hounds," Dean said.

"Get God to take care of it," Roman snapped as I tried to get up. I glared as Roman held me in place.

"She's missing," Dean said. Roman reluctantly let me up. I grabbed a pair of black jeans and pulled them on quickly. Roman grabbed his leather jacket and placed it over my shoulders.

"You will get cold in that," Roman said looking at my tube top. I nod as we leave the bedroom. Dean had Skylar against the wall, kissing her.

"I thought it was urgent?" Roman asked as Dean pulled away.

"You two were taking your time...," Dean started.

"Let's take care of them then you two can go back to what you were doing," I said heading towards the front door shaking my head. As I open the door a blond haired woman walks over to us.

"Where are our mates?" The blond asks.

"Search the forest," I said. The blond frowned.

"Why would they be in the forest?" A brunette with a pixie cut asks.

"Your mates made me run to save my mate, then tried to back out of the deal," I said. The brunette eyed Roman and he slipped his arm around my waist.

"They made you run? What is so special about you?" The blond asked.

"Ask your mates," Roman said. Several of the women looked at him as if he was meat. I held back a growl as Seth comes out of the house.

"We want the bitches head," a red head woman said.

"Who's?" I ask.

"Yours?" The red head responded.

"Why?" Roman said not liking where this is going.

"If she dies one of us can become your mate," the brunette said. My hands bunch into fists as I walk towards the red headed bitch. Roman grabs me by my waist and pulls me to him.

"Caroline is my mate. I don't want anyone else. You even try and harm her and I will decapitate you and place your head at our doorstep as an example. Do you understand me?" Roman said coldly. I shivered at his threat. All the women nod but still glare at me. Roman turns me to him and kisses me, hard. The kiss shocks me because of how rough it was. Roman pills my hair so my head goes to the side and he kisses the mark on my neck. I hear whispers among the large group but Roman ignores them. Roman then pulls his jacket off of me and starts to pull on my top. I grab his wrists before he can go further.

"Not out here," I whispered and Roman growls.

"Roman. You can't unless you explain to her what is going on," Seth said grabbing his shoulder. Roman glances at Seth and then picks me up taking me inside. Once we got to the room, Roman throws me into the bed. Once the shock wears off, I watch as Roman starts to strip. I get off the bed quickly and head towards the door. As soon as I open it, Roman slams it shut.

"What has gotten into you?" I ask.

"They tried to make you get rid of me. You are mine. I will not lose you and taking you in front of them would have proved that you are mine and only you will be mine," Roman said trying to pull me back to the bed.

"That's why you tried to have sex with me in front of 50 people? Are you kidding me?" I said angrily. I was not happy with the way he was trying to treat me.

"I won't loose you," Roman said grabbing me again.

"I'm not going anywhere," I said as he pulls me in for a kiss. I pull back as he tries to remove my top again. Seth comes barging into the room with Dean, Sean, and Brett.

"Now what?" Roman asks. I almost laugh at Roman annoyance but kept it in.

"Skylar is missing," Dean said.

"What?" I said.


	13. Chapter 13

Skylars pov

I groan as I wake up in a dark bedroom. I stand up and start walking around. Last thing I remember was waiting for the women to leave. Next thing I know I got knocked on the head. I walk over to a door and try to open it. It's locked, not surprising. I walk over to another door which leads to a bathroom. I turn around and head for the window. The door that was locked opens to reveal Alexiel. She smiles at me as she walks in.

"Alex! Thank god!" I said going over to the woman only to realize something was off.

"Alex? You mean Alexiel? That traitor is my twin," the woman laughed.

"Traitor?" I ask taking a step back.

"Where are my manners? I'm Eva. You are Skylar correct?" The woman said. Her and Alex looked almost identical. The air around this woman screamed run while the air around Alex screamed come in. I nod as the woman smiles. A male walks in and I gasp at how gorgeous he is. His dark eyes reminded me of Caroline's except his had a hint of red on them. Long black hair reached the middle of his back and his olive skin made me shiver. He walks over to me and looks me over.

"She's smaller then I thought," the male said.

"Is she adequate, my lord?" Eva purred. I wanted to gag.

"She will do for now," the male said placing a hair behind my ear. I blush and take a step back.

"Don't be afraid. I am Azazel. I want your help," the male said. The name sounded familiar.

"Your the one who sent Blood hounds after us!" I said. Azazel frowned at this.

"Did they harm you?" Azazel asked looking me over again.

"No but my cousin..." I started.

"She still lives?" Azazel asked. Great. How is it Caroline gets all the hot ones?

"Yeah. She's fine just bruised," I said.

"She should have been killed by now," Azazel snarled. Uh oh. Switch that. She can HAVE the crazy ones.

"Why do you want her dead?" I ask. As far as I knew Caroline didn't know Azazel.

"To make those hounds suffer," Azazel growled.

"You mean Roman, Dean, and Seth?" I ask. His eyes flash. I take another step back as Azazel approaches me. I stumble as I fall into the bed.

"Those three are the bane of my existence!" Azazel said leaning over me. I scurry back towards the wall as Azazel stands up straight.

"This little girl can't help us," Eva said.

"She won't be a little girl for long," Azazel said as his eyes darkened. Azazel looked towards me with a grin that scared the crap out of me.

"But she doesn't have the hips for it!" Eva whined. I would have yelled at her for the insult but decided to keep my mouth shut.

"Her hips will grow along with the child," Azazel said. Oh crap.

"What?" I said looking at the two of them. Eva's glare at me sent shivers down my spine.

"I want you to carry my child," Azazel said smirking.

"Hell no!" I yelled. Azazels smirk disappeared.

"What makes you think I was asking?" Azazel said. I paled at the thought.

"Why can't I do this for you?" Eva asked.

"Yeah, why can't she?" I muttered.

"You are not a virgin," Azazel hissed.

"Neither am I," I said quickly hoping to lie my way out of this.

"I know you are pure. I can smell it. Don't lie to me, girl," Azazel said. Eva scowled as two young girls came into the room.

"Get her ready for tonight," Azazel said to the two servants. Azazel walked out of the room.

"Come Eva," Azazel yelled. The two girls walked over to me. The blond haired one grabbed my arm and I punched her in her stomach. She doubled over as the brown haired on tried to grab me. I twisted her arm behind her back and kicked her. The blond tried again but I ran for the door. As I opened it a man who was about 7 feet tall blocked the door.

"You again," I said.

"Ah. So your the one he wants. I thought he wanted the curvier one," he said grabbing me by both arms. The two girls went into the bathroom and added some plants to the already filled tub.

"Strip or I will do it for you," the male said. I landed on my butt when he dropped me and I glared at him. He reached out to grab me and I sighed.

"Fine. I will get ready," I said. He smirked and left the room.

After the bath, I felt relaxed and tingly. I was lying on the bed alone when Eva walked in with Brock. I glared at the overgrown idiot and tried to sit up but my head was fuzzy.

"Have fun," Eva said leaving me alone with Brock.


	14. Chapter 14

(Narrator pov)

God walks into a large cave and presses her hand against a rock. A large Boulder moves and she steps in. Alex, Michael, and Raphael look over to God.

"Does Azazel have her?" God asked.

"Yeah. We are waiting on the signal," Michael said.

"She isn't pregnant yet?" God asked irritated.

"No. The hound nor Azazel has touched her yet," Michael said.

"I knew I should of used Caroline instead," God muttered under her breath.

"Then we would have had a hard time getting her child," Alex said. God glares at Alex.

"Just kill her then," God said.

"I refuse to help you with this ruse," Raphael said getting up.

"How would the real God feel about what you have done?" God laughed.

"You blackmailed us!" Michael snapped. God laughed.

"And there is nothing you can do about it now is there?" God said.

(Caroline's pov)

I wander around the woods with Roman looking for Skylar. We have been out here for two hours and I am starting to tire.

"Are you alright?" Roman asks.

"No," I said. Roman grabs my arm and turns me to him.

"We will find her," Roman said. I nod and he lets go of my arm. I hear a faint noise coming from a distance. We follow the noise to a cell phone on the ground. I pick it up and wipe it with my shirt and look at who was calling. The phones screen was cracked to where I couldn't read the name so I answered the phone instead.

"Where are you?! I have the police searching..." I heard my aunt B's voice on the line. It was Skylars phone. I hang up as Roman pulls me to him.

"It's her phone," I said holding back tears.

"Don't cry baby girl. We will find her," Roman said kissing my tears off my face. I give him a small smile as Dean walks over to us in hound form. Dean gives off what sounds like a snort and sniffs around the area. Dean gives off a growl before returning to human form.

"I smell Brock and two other scents I don't recognize," Dean said.

"I'll kill the bastard! I will rip him apart and spread his remains for Lucifers creatures to find," I snap. Dean raises an eyebrow.

"I'm lucky she is on our side," Dean chuckled. I smile at this.

"Did God ever return?" I ask trying to calm my temper.

"No. Does something about this whole situation seem off to you?" Dean asked.

"Other then God being cursed is a bunch of bullshit?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Roman asks.

"Her scent. It was sour when she told us that she was cursed," I said.

"Deceit," Dean said.

"I smelled it but thought it was the house. It stunk of it," Roman said.

"What is the plan then?" Dean asked.

"To get some rest. Then lay a trap," I said heading back to the house.

(Skylars pov)

(a/n: I refuse to write a rape scene. Sorry if it offends anyone)

I wake up naked in the bed I fell asleep in. My body ached and my memory is fuzzy to what had happened. I sit up holding my head. Eva walks in glaring at me.

"What do you want?" I ask. My voice is raspy and my throat is dry.

"I came in to check your blood," Eva said.

"For what?" I asked.

"To see if your pregnant," Eva said. My head shot up at this. I try to move my legs but they are sore.

"No. No. No. NO!" I yelled falling of the bed. I hold on to the edge to help me up. Eva walks over to help but I push her away.

"How long have I been out?" I ask. I get on my feet but have to hold the bed to remain standing.

"Two days," Eva said.

"I'll kill him," I said wobbling towards the door.

"You need to rest," Eva said grabbing my arm.

"I'm fine," I said opening the door.

(Narrators pov)

God walks into the forest with a smile on her lips. The information she was given had her almost jumping around with anticipation. God walked into the house in the forest to see Caroline lying down on the couch. God walks over to her and leans down to place a hand on her stomach. Caroline grabs her hand and points a gun at her stomach at the same time.

"You can't kill me. I'm God," God laughs.

"No, your not. Your an Fallen Angel who is trying to be God," Roman said holding a gun to Gods head.

"What makes you think that?" God said.

"God can't be cursed," Caroline said and God growled. Fangs sprouted from her mouth and Caroline shot her in the leg. God stumbled and Caroline stood holding the gun to the demons head.

"Now, who are you?" Caroline asked.


	15. Chapter 15

Caroline's pov

"How's the child?" God asked eyeing me from the floor. Roman and Dean tied her up so she couldn't escape.

"I'm not pregnant," I said smiling. God snarled on the floor struggling in her restraints.

"You bitch! That child would have helped me..." God stopped talking. I raised my eyebrows at this but decided to question her later.

"Where is Skylar?" I ask.

"Busy," God said. Dean growls at this and inches towards God. I grabbed God and held her against the wall by her neck. Roman placed his hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off.

"Ok. I have NO problem tearing you apart. I can start with your fingers. Caroline do you mind holding her still?" Dean asks.

"Not at all," I said. Gods eyes widened and for once I saw fear in her eyes. Dean aimed for her hands as God spoke.

"My name is Lina! I was to impersonate God to gain your trust," she said. Dean took a step back and crossed his arms. Roman pulled my hair away from my face. I glanced at him and noticed something was off. His usually gray eyes were darker and he kept looking me up and down. Seth walked in and stopped at the door.

"Roman, why don't you go relax for a bit?" Seth said glancing at me.

"I'm not leaving," Roman said. Dean glances at Seth with his eyebrows raised.

"He's going into heat," Lina laughed.

"What?" I said looking at her quickly. Roman pushed himself up against my backside and started kissing my neck. I almost let go of Lina and Seth grabs Lina's arm.

"Roman, now is not the time," I said as his hand inches up my top.

"He can't help it. Once a year for a month male Hell Hounds go into heat. Be lucky he is still in human form," Lina smiles.

"Then you better start telling us where Skylar is before he gets urgent," Seth said.

"Are you kidding me? Seth take her neck," I said.

"Nope!" Seth said popping the p.

"Why the hell not?" I said as Roman grabs my breast. My grip wavered but Seth grabs my arm.

"Roman knows the only reason you two are not in bed right now is her," Seth said tilting his head towards Lina. Lina paled.

"If she doesn't talk she is going to have a furious Hound ready to kill her for being in the way," Seth said.

"You wouldn't! You would be killed also!" Lina said panicked.

"We will leave when his eyes turn red. He will kill you and fuck Caroline in hound form," Dean said.

"Start talking," I said banging her head on the wall. Roman started kissing and nipping on my neck. It was taking me all my willpower to keep Lina on the wall. His hands started to wander towards my jeans.

"She's with Azazel!" Lina yelled watching Roman rip my pants off. The horror on her face almost mimicked the horror in my head.

"Where?" I ask as Dean and Seth headed towards the door.

"The Appalachian mountains," Lina yelled. I dropped her as Roman pulled me to him. Roman then lifted me and ran out the door as Dean and Seth ran towards Lina. Romans red eyes glanced towards me as he gently put me on the forest floor. Roman then kisses me and pushes me all the way onto the ground.

His claws rip my top open and he kisses down my front. He licks my right nipple and sucks on it while ripping my pants off. I shiver at the cold. Roman growls as I hear him unbuckle his pants. I wince as he bites the underside of my breast. He licks my breast and kisses back up to my lips. His fangs make me shiver as he kisses me. I cry out as he enters me. Roman was rough with me and didn't stop until the sun was gone. I shiver at the cold as I try to stand. My legs shake and Roman helps me stay up.

"I'm sorry baby girl," Roman said.

"Don't worry about it," I said giving him a small smile.

"The urg will be back," Roman said picking me up. He starts walking towards the house.

"Can it not be in the woods next time?" I ask. Roman laughs.

"Yeah. In a cave next time," Roman smirked.

"Not funny!" I said slapping him on the chest.

"I'm serious. If we did it in the house it will be decimated before we finish," Roman said.

"Your kidding me right?" I said.

"No I'm not. Other hounds near increases it," Roman said.

"So let me get this straight. Once a year, you will fuck me outside, roughly, for a month?" I ask shivering. I was still naked from earlier.

"Correct," Roman said as we reached the house.

"Roman, before we enter, I rather not be naked," I said. Roman put me down and took off his shirt handing it to me. I put on his shirt happy it reached my knees.

"No one will see you besides me," Roman growled.

"Thanks," I said as Roman picked me up and walked inside the house. Dean and Seth were sitting on the couch as we walked in. Roman set me down and Dean shook his head.

"You can walk?" Dean asked. I hit Dean in the back of the head and headed towards the bathroom. After my shower and getting some clothes on I walked into the living room to see Seth on the computer.

"When are we heading out?" I ask.

"We are leaving tomarrow. You are staying here," Seth said.


	16. Chapter 16

(Skylars pov)

I turn down another hall getting sick of this place. It was a giant maze with way to many doors. I lean against the wall, still dizzy from whatever I bathed in. I fell to the ground catching me breath when I hear a cell phone go off. I look around for the phone and it was coming from the door across from me. I get up and drag myself to the door and slowly open it. I sigh in relief to see a big office that was empty. I walk in and shut the door behind me. I see a phone on the desk and smile. I hear voices outside the room and hide quickly underneath the closed desk.

"What do you mean she escaped?" Azazel said slamming the door open. I see his feet as he walks in.

"She ran out of the room milord!" Eva said. Azazel pushes Eva down on the desk and I shrink into the corner praying they don't see me.

"She was suppose to be getting ready for me!" Azazel yelled.

"I can find her...," Eva started.

"Find her before sundown or your life is forfeit," Azazel said dropping Eva to the ground. Eva's eyes narrowed as she saw me. Azazel leaves the room and I get up from under his desk.

"Call your hound," Eva said eyeing the door.

"Why are you helping me?" I ask eyeing the red head.

"Would you rather be having that bastards child?" Eva said. I shake my head as I pick up the phone. After a few rings Dean picks up.

"Who is this?" Dean answers. I almost melt at his voice.

"It's Skylar. I need help," I said quickly.

"What? Are you ok? We are on our way to get you," Dean said.

"I'm fine. Just hurry," I said as Eva grabs the phone and hangs up.

"Lina must have told them," Eva said looking out the door.

"Lina?" I ask.

"Long story just come on," Eva said dragging me out of the room. We ran down a few halls and winded up in front of two large doors. Eva opened the door and pushed me outside and closed the door behind her. We walked into the cold, dark woods for an hour before Eva finally spoke.

"Azazel was trying to get back into Heaven," Eva said picking up a stick.

"Why?" I asked.

"Pick up some sticks, so I can start a fire. I don't know why, but he needs an innocent soul to open the gate," Eva said. I started gathering sticks as I think about what Eva just told me.

"Why are you helping me?" I ask again dropping my sticks into a pile. Eva waves her hand and the pile of sticks erupt into flames.

"Because I asked her to," Lucifer said coming up to us from the shadows.

"What do you want? Caroline isn't here," I said eyeing him cautiously. Of all the people to run into it had to be him.

"Your cousin and I have a truce. She asked for my assistance," Lucifer said. I snorted at this. The demon who listed after my cousin being helpful. I have seen it all.

"As grateful as I am. Where is my cousin?" I ask.

"Back at the house. Dean and Seth are almost here to retrieve you," Lucifer said.

"Your cousins hound is overprotective. Not surprised after what happened the first time," Eva said.

"The first time? He was mated before?" I ask.

"Roman had an intended that did not live," Lucifer said.

"Wait. Does this have to do with him becoming your hound?" I ask.

"Smart girl. Dean, Roman, and Seth used to be part of a reservation over 1000 years ago," Lucifer said leaning against a tree.

"So what happened?" I ask now curious.

"Roman found out his intended had been killed by the other hounds on the reservation. Apparently his intended was suppose to mate there leader. The leader found out and killed her along with her and Romans unborn child," Eva said.

"Roman went ballistic killing most of the hounds in his way. Dean and Seth tried to stop him and almost got killed in the process. Dean and Seth learned of what happened and decided to help Roman hunt down the killer," Lucifer said.

"The three of them killed over 20 ,000 people. On the end, Some human trapped the three of them in a cage after finding out what they were, burning them alive," Eva said.

"Because of all the innocent murders the three of them committed they were sent to me," Lucifer finished.

"So they did it for revenge on Romans behalf?" I ask.

"Most of it. The blood lust didn't help," Dean said walking into the camp.

"Dean!" I said jumping on him. Dean sniffed me and growled.

"I'll kill him," Dean snarled.

"I'm fine," I said hoping Dean bwouldn't go berserk.

"The bastard touched you. It's me and Seth or me and Caroline going after the bastard," Dean said.

"So Caroline has finally one into her own?" Lucifer asked. Dean looked at Lucifer shocked.

"That depends. Does her threatening to chop someone's fingers off one by one make you proud?" Seth asked. Lucifer started grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Very," Lucifer said.

"You are sick. Speaking of which why didn't Caroline and Roman come along?" I ask finally getting off of Dean.

"Roman has her busy," Seth said. I look at Dean and Seth confused. Eva starts laughing and Lucifer growls.

"Doing what?" I ask.

"Something you should be doing instead of being in the woods," I hear a voice say. The five of us turn to see Jey standing by a tree.


	17. Chapter 17

(Caroline pov)

I groan as I lowered myself into the warm water. Romans urges has most of my muscles on fire. A knock on the door had me almost groan in annoyance.

"Come in," I said. Roman walks in with a smirk and I lower myself further into the bath.

"You alright baby girl?" Roman asks. I glare at the horny dog. I'm surprised I made it to the bath.

"I feel like I fought 20 executioners then got hit by a truck," I said.

"I can massage you if you like?" Roman said eyes darkening.

"NO! I am to sore for you to have your way again," I said. Roman sat at the edge of the tub. I was happy to have bubbles covering me.

"It's only been two days. Why don't you let me massage you? You can have some muscle relaxers and if you are still sore, I can think of a different way for you to help," Roman said.

"Alright," I said as Roman kisses my forehead and leaves the bathroom. 28 more days to go. How do female hounds deal with this? I get out of the tub and dry off. I quickly put on some short shorts and a tank top and walk into our bedroom. We left Lina's house after Seth and Dean headed out. Sean and Brett decided to inform their families about everything. I hope that's going well. I lay on the bed when my cell phone rings.

"Hello?" I said as Roman walks in.

"Hello little hound," a voice said.

"Who is this?" I growled into the phone.

"I am your worst nightmare come true. Now, I have your cousin and you little accomplices. If you want them alive, you and your hound will be here tommarrow night," the male said.

"Where?" I said getting of the bed. Roman looks at me confused.

"Hells mansion," the voice said hanging up. I throw my phone onto the bed and head to the closet.

"Caroline. What's going on?" Roman asked coming up behind me.

"The bastard has them at Hells mansion," I said pulling out a pair of black skinny jeans, a black tank top, a leather jacket, and combat boots.

"Who?" Roman asks grabbing clothes for himself after I leave the closet.

"Azazel," I growled out. I change quickly and so does Roman.

"Let's go. Are you going to be able to fight?" Roman asks me.

"I have no choice. What about you?" I ask grabbing my phone and keys.

"As long as we get this done quickly I'll be fine," Roman said. We get in the car and I call Sean as I start up the car.

"Hello?" Sean said as I start driving.

"Do you have the weapons from the first trip to Hell?" I ask.

"Yeah. Why?" Sean said. I hear Trinity in the background.

"Get them ready. We are heading back," I said.

"Alright. I will call Brett and," Sean started.

"No! You stay with your families. This is my fight. I'll be there in ten," I said.

"Alright. Everything will be ready when you get here," Sean said.

"Thanks," I said hanging up. I glance at Roman who is gripping the side of the truck so tight the handle was starting to crack.

"Are you ok?" I ask. Roman looks at me. His eyes were still dark from earlier.

"The urg," Roman growled out. We stop in front of Sean's.

"Get in the drivers seat. I got an idea," I said getting out of the car. Roman does as I command as Sean brings out a large suitcase.

"Thanks," I said putting it in the back.

"Be careful," Sean said. I nod as I get in the passenger seat. Roman drives off on the dark highway quickly. I unbuckle my seat and start to undo his pants.

"What are you doing?" Roman asked glancing between me and the street.

"I don't need you trying to fuck me in Hells mansion. Just keep driving," I said pulling him out. I kiss his tip and Roman hisses. Roman buries his left hand in my hair. I take him in my mouth and take all of him at one. Roman grips my head as he groans. I suck him off for a few minutes and he finishes quickly. I swallow his cum as I take my mouth off of him. Romans hand was still in my hair as I place him back in his pants. He releases my head as I sat up.

"As soon as this is over I will return the favor," Roman said.

"Happy to hear," I smile. I relax and look out the window as Roman places his hand on my thigh.

"We will get them," Roman said. I hope so.


	18. Chapter 18

I sit up from the cold ground holding my head. The last thing I remember is Jey showing up. I look forward and notice I am in a cell. I jump as someone grabs my arm.

"Are you alright?" Dean asks. I relax as soon as I see him.

"Yeah. Where are we?" I ask.

"The dungeons in Hells mansion," Dean said.

"What does Hell need with a dungeon?" I ask standing up.

"I used the dungeon for torture," Lucifer said in the cell across from us.

"This is your place. Get us out," I said.

"The bars keep any immortals creatures powers from working," Dean said.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" I groan.

"No he's not," I hear a woman say.

"Who is there?" I ask.

"It's Alex," the woman said.

"And Eva," another said.

"What the hell is going on?" Dean asked peering through the bars. The walls around us were concrete while the only exit and entrance was in the bars.

"Azazel recruited the Hell and Blood hounds to wage war on Heaven," Alex said.

"Why?" I ask.

"Revenge. Power. It doesn't matter. He needs to be stopped," Eva said.

"How? We are stuck," Seth said from Lucifers cell.

"Let's hope Roman and Caroline figure it out," I said.

"The way Roman was acting when we left I doubt they are coming," Seth said.

"How was Roman acting?" I ask.

"He's in heat," Dean said.

"Heat?" I ask confused.

"He's trying to get Caroline pregnant," Lucifer growled. I bust out laughing.

"She's...not...going...to get pregnant. She's on birth control," I said laughing so hard I'm crying.

"She's in for a long, painful month then," Seth said. I stop laughing and glance towards Dean.

"So we are screwed," I said.

"Yeah. Even if they get here, Romans urg will slow them down," Seth said. Lucifer looked ready to murder some one.

"Of all times to..." I started.

"Of all times to what?" Azazel said walking over to the cell I was in. I glare at the Angel in front of me. Dean pulls me behind him and Azazel chuckles.

"If I wanted her you couldn't stop me hound," Azazel said. Dean lunges toward Azazel and Azazel just looks at him.

"Missed me," Azazel laughed.

"I will rip your throat out!" Dean growled.

"Not even mated and already possessive. I wonder if Roman would die for his mate," Azazel smirked. The smirk didn't last long. Lucifer grabbed the Angel by the neck and held him in a choke hold. Seth grabs something out of Azazels pocket quickly as Azazel struggles to get out of Lucifers grip. Azazel claws Lucifers arm and slips out of his grip.

"You will die first!" Azazel said.

"Good luck with that," I said smirking. Azazel growl leaving our sight.

"He's gone," Alex yelled.

"Good," Lucifer said pulling out a funny looking stick.

"A stick?" I asked. Lucifer tapped the bars on his cell and the bars separated.

"It's the key," Dean said as Lucifer let us out.

"Odd key," I said. Dean slips his arms around me from behind as Lucifer let's the others out.

"As soon as we finish this you are mine," Dean whispers in my ear. I shiver in excitement. We all walk towards the entrance of Hells Mansion. Eva and Alex stand by the door.

"Get her out of here. I'll handle Azazel," Lucifer growled.

"I don't think so. He raped my intended," Dean growled.

"He did what now?" I hear Caroline growl. Oh shit.

"You have awful timing," Seth said glancing at a pissed of Caroline and a relaxed Roman. Of all times for them to walk in.

"No. I have great timing because it seems none of you were going to tell me," Caroline snaps.

"Because you have a very protective murderous side," I said. I remember the last guy who hurt me. The guy had to have dental surgery after Caroline found out.

"That's a bad thing?" Lucifer asked. Great. I think I just made the devil more obsessed with Caroline. I glance towards Roman and notice his eyes were darker then normal. It was odd but I shrugged it off.

"Alex. Get Skylar out of here. The rest of us are going hunting," Caroline said.

"Hey! I want in! The bastard needs his dick cut off!" I said. Caroline laughed. Oh god help us all.

"Let's go then," Dean said leading the army to war. Roman pushed Carolone against a wall. His eyes looked from her face down her neck then to her chest.

"Bro, let's handle Azazel then you can have her," Seth said placing his hand on Romans shoulder. I glance at Dean who sighs.

"Is that?" I start.

"It's him being in heat. I'm surprised he has lasted this long. Caroline's scent is strong in this small hall," Dean said pushing me forward.

"Damn," I said walking past them. As we enter a large chamber, I see Azazel sitting on a golden throne.

"How did you escape? No matter! Brock! Jey!" Azazel called. Brock smiles as he looks at me. I see Caroline and Dean side by side. Roman and Seth were behind them. Lucifer stood near Roman and Caroline.

"Well. Well. Well isn't it the bitch who doesn't know her place," Jey said. I watch as Romans claws lengthen.

"Well if it Isn't it the asshole who wants to die," Caroline said pulling out a gun. Jey lunges at Caroline but Roman intercepts Jeys attack. I hold back vomit as Roman claws off Jeys right arm. Romans eyes glowed red and I took a step back. Dean shivered as Roman growled at Azazel. Brock rushed forward and launched Dean into the large cave ball behind us.

"Hello again," Brock said grabbing my arm.

"Help!" I yell as Dean gets off the ground. Caroline shoots her gun at Brock and he dodges out of the way with me in tow. Dean looks at Caroline and Caroline back at Dean. I hear someone scream in the background and then a mushy sound. I glance over and see Roman rip Jeys throat out. Dean rushes at Brock with his claws out and jumps out of the way, right in front of Caroline.


	19. Chapter 19

Caroline's pov

As Brock lands in front of me I shoot him in the head, twice for good measure. His body drops to the ground and Skylar scurries away. Azazel stands, pissed off that we killed his men. Lucifer starts cracking his knuckles as he heads towards the evil angel. I glance at Dean who help Skylar up. Romans red eyes glance at me and a cruel smile is on his lips.

"I guess it's time isn't it?" Azazel said rushing towards Lucifer. Lucifer disappears then reappears behind Azazel. I shoot at Azazel who smirks. Lucifer kicks at Azazel but he dodges and lands in front of me.

"Die bitch," I feel pain before I could understand what was happening. I look down to see a blade had gone through my stomach. Deans eyes widened and Romans eyes went cold. I fell to the ground with Roman and Seth racing towards me. Lucifer had a laughing Azazel by the throat. Last thing I saw was Romans eyes go grey.

(Skylars pov)

Roman pulled the blade out of Caroline and removed his shirt. Seth ripped up Romans shirt to make bandages. I rush over to them as Dean attacked Azazel along with Lucifer.

"Don't you dare die!" I said putting pressure on Caroline's wound. Seth quickly wrapped her up and Roman lifted Caroline off the ground.

Lucifer sent Azazel flying into a wall and placed a spear through Azazels stomach. Azazel smiled as smoke replaced his body.

"Damn it," Lucifer said hitting a wall.

"We are getting her to a hospital," I said panicking.

"No need," a woman said walking into room. Her long white hair and blue eyes made my mouth drop. Lucifers glared at the woman.

"You are not taking her!" Lucifer growled.

"It's not your choice Lucifer. Lay the girl down," The woman said. Romans eyes tinged red again.

"Put her down pup unless you want her to die," the woman snapped. Roman did as told. The woman placed her hand on Caroline's bleeding stomach. As her hand glowed, I saw the hole in Caroline's stomach closed. As the woman finished, Lucifer kneeled next to Caroline.

"She will need a lot of rest. Keep it in your pants for at least three days. Masturbate to keep under control," the woman said glancing at Roman.

"She's going to be ok?" I ask.

"Yeah. As long as this one follows my orders," the woman said pointing to Roman. Roman growled.

"Where is Azazel?" Lucifer growled.

"Hiding. Take this time to train," the woman said standing up.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm a friend," the woman said leaving. Roman picked up Caroline and headed for the entrance.

(Caroline's pov)

I woke up groggy and hungry. I sit up and look around realizing I was in my bedroom. My stomach didn't hurt which surprised me. I move to the edge of the bed as Roman walked in.

"You are up," Roman said bolting over to me.

"Whoa. I'm fine," I said as Roman kneeled in front of me.

"Are you sure? You are suppose to be resting," Roman said trying to lift my shirt. I allow him this and I see that I didn't even have a scar.

"How?" I asked.

"God healed you," Lucifer said walking in. Roman growled and Lucifer glared.

"Why would God heal me?" I ask putting my shirt down.

"No idea," Roman said standing. I stand up beside him wabbling a bit. Roman helped me into the living room. As I walked into the living room all I could hear is a banging noise.

"What the hell?" I said looking towards a smirking Lucifer.

"You were out for three days," Roman started.

"Seth finally found a mate then?" I ask sitting on the couch.

"No. Dean did," Roman said. Lucifer had a wide grin.

"That's great! Skylar will be upset but she'll get over it. Who is she?" I ask.

"Baby girl. You have to promise to stay calm," Roman said. I look at him confused.

"Hey, she's finally up!" Dean said walking into the living room.

"Hey Dean. Congratulations on the mate," I said smiling.

"Your not upset?" Dean asked.

"Hey Dean where is...your up!" Skylar said running towards me. Skylar pulls me into a hug.

"What are you doing here?" I ask pulling back.

"I live here with my mate. Didn't Roman tell you? Lucifer thought you would be upset," Skylar said.

"You and Dean?" I said slowly.

"Yeah. It's great!" Skylar said with a big smile.

"Dean, you have ten seconds," I said.

"Why?" Dean said.

"Nine," I said.

"You better run," Lucifer said.

"Eight," I said.

"What is she going to do?" Dean asks.

"Seven," I said.

"I don't know," Skylar said.

"Six," I said.

"Roman. Get your mate," Dean said.

"Five," I said.

"If I touch her I will end up mating her," Roman said.

"Four," I said.

"And? That's not so bad! Take her on the couch if you have to," Dean said edging towards the door.

"Three," I said standing. My fingers itched to turn into claws.

"Two," I said. Roman grabbed me and turned me to face him. Dean and Skylar ran out the door as Roman kissed me. I moan into the kiss. I put my hands in his hair as he grips my ass.

"Oh come on!" Lucifer said growling.

"Leave," Roman growled pulling on my top. Lucifer left out without a word.


	20. Chapter 20

Skylars pov

"Those two are like rabbits," Seth said coming out of the house.

"It's better then Caroline attacking me," Dean mutters.

"Why would Caroline attack you? You are her torture buddy," Seth said.

"She found out we are mated," I said shaking my head.

"You weren't kidding on the over protective part were you?" Seth asked.

"Not at all. At least she cares," Skylar said.

"True," Dean said.

"SKYLAR!" I hear my mom screech. I almost groan in annoyance. I turn around to see my mom and Akshay walk over to us.

"Yes," I said. Deans arm wrapped around my shoulder.

"You are coming home. NOW!" My mom said standing in front of us. At this rate everyone will be out here watching.

"I'm staying here," I said.

"You are 17. You stay with us," Akshay said. His arm was bandaged where his hand used to be.

"I stay with Caroline," I said defiantly.

"That bitch is going to jail for child endangerment," My mom said. Caroline and Roman walk out of the house and stand by Dean and I.

"Do you need something?" Caroline asks. I hold back a laugh at my cousin who was wearing Romans shirt and a pair of leggings. At least she doesn't have a gun.

"My daughter," My mom said.

"I already told you I'm not leaving," I said.

"I am not leaving you with these freaks. Pack your things," my mother said. Everyone growled at my mothers comment.

"She's not going anywhere," Dean said.

"Who are you?" Akshay asked.

"Her ma...husband," Dean said. I see Caroline smile.

"You are to young," my mother screeched. At this point I rather be fighting Azazel again.

"She's happy. Leave them be," Caroline said. My mother stomped away with a glaring Akshay.

"You weren't really going to hurt me were you?" Dean asked.

"No. Keep her happy and I have no issues with you," Caroline said.

"Thank god," I smiled.

"You rang?"

To be continued...

A/N: I am working on the last story of this trilogy. Please read and review. If you have any questions or even idea(I am debating on Seths fate) let me know. Thank you for reading.


End file.
